My Obsession
by Dark Angst Child
Summary: What can I say in this summary? Well one of the girls is being stalked. Might turn into R or NC-17 in later chapter, we'll see. Mina lovers the warned. R&R....um...please?
1. The Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. As well, I do not want the show since…well I don't want it.  
  
Authors Notes and Warnings: Just angst….  
  
  
^+^+^  
  
  
An average teen girl with long blonde hair stood inside a phone both near the Crown Café. She looked quite impatience as she twirled the cord with her fingers. Her hair was neatly brushed and for some accent, an orange bow was placed neatly and straightly in her hair. She was wearing a orange skirt she stopped right above the knee, enough to show off her perfect legs, and a loosely fitted white blouse.  
  
She looked amazingly perfect.  
  
"It is 5:13 where are you guys…?" She said into the phone moderately annoyed, "Well, I'll be here a little longer." Then, she hung up the phone.  
  
Her hands were so small and delectate, her nails painted a light orange with some glitter.  
  
She was so cute, so perfect.  
  
She paced back and forth looking each way, waiting for someone.  
  
Who was it?  
  
Maybe a date?   
  
Soon, a group of girls came running up the sidewalk, one was so clumsy she tripped twice in just about 4 meters, she looked a lot like the orange goddess however, she gave blondes everywhere a bad name.  
  
"Where were you girls!" The orange goddess was angry she stepped towards the other four, her orange high heels making much noise in the semi crowed street.  
  
"It was Usagi! She took forever to get ready!" The raven head spoke, her face red with anger.  
  
The klutzy blonde, fixed her pink dress and smiled, an annoying and idiotic smile. "Rei! Well, they did not call before they came! I forgot!"  
  
"Usagi," the blue haired spoke softly, "It was on your calendar, I saw, 'Show with Minako and others: Friday at 5:00'."  
  
Usagi, the blonde, did not reply.   
  
"Well, come on! Let's go, we are already 20 minutes late!" Minako turned on her heel and began walking to the direction of the theaters.  
  
Then, the brown head chipped in, "Well, then, we'll miss the previews!"  
  
"True!" All said at once.  
  
"Wait! This isn't a movie…it's a play!"  
  
^+^+^  
  
My hands felt clammy as I got out of my, new model, white and gold Lexus. I watched as the boy took my car and parked it. When I turned back around, I saw her, my orange goddess with her friends.  
  
I entered the theater before them, and I stayed in the lobby acting as if I was looking around it. She and her friends just chit-chattered as they walked past me.  
  
As if hope was on my side, the bud of the ticket fell for Minako purse and inches from my foot. Slowly, I bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Ma'am!" I called after her waving my ticket, I knew her name, but wouldn't it be weird f a total stranger just called out to her.  
  
Minako, I knew everything about her.  
  
She and her friends turned to look at me, a few of theirs mouths dropped opened. All but the blue haired one, Ami.  
  
"Uh…yes?" Minako, her voice was so perfect.  
  
"You um dropped this." I placed the ticket in her hands, my fingers brushed against her palm. The others stared.  
  
I flashed a smile at them, they melted, and Ami just watched them.  
  
I put my mind back on Mina, "Since, well, I'm here alone. Would you mind if I joined you and your friends?"  
  
"Yes!" Three girls popped back to life.  
  
I did not really hear them; I was waiting for Mina to speak.  
  
"I…I mean we would love you to join us."  
  
I smiled again, "Thank you, by the way, my name is Matthew."  
  
"And…I'm Minako, Mina for short, and these are my friends…" She began introducing them; I was just watching her lips move. I wanted to place my lips on hers…bad idea.  
  
She pressed her lips together and formed a shy smile.  
  
"Shall we go in?" I offered my arm to her, she took it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The others trailed behind us.  
  
^+^+^  
TBC  
  
Nice? Well, anyway, please review! 


	2. My Angel on Earth

I could not even focus on the show, so if you asked me what it was about. I could not tell you.

But I can tell you every little detail about my Minako. 

When she laughs, her ears turn red.

When she sniffs, her ears twitch.

She wiggles her nose instead of itching it.

She had a tiny mole right by her eyebrow.__

She is too beautiful for this earth. 

My angel on earth is what I will call her.

After the show, her friends lived in different parts of the city so when they all departed to catch either a bus or walk. I took her arm and lead her to my car. "I'll give you a ride ok?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you."

I nodded and opened the car door, letting her in, and I shut it. I went to the driver side and got in.

She was looking around the car, touching the brown leather interior.

"This is a Lexus…I have never been in one before. I head they have very expensive."

"Yes they are. This baby cost me $54,980. V8 engine, Transmission 5 speed-automatic."

Her chin seemed to drop to the floor, "Are you rich or something."

I chuckled starting the engine, "I'm well off, I own my own car business."

"Wow!"

I nodded, "I been in the car business since I was about…17, I started selling cars. Then I made my own business."

"How old are you?"

I was quiet for a while, and I looked at her. "I am in my late 30's my dear." She just stared at me her eyes and mouth wide.

"You don't look anywhere near that!"

I smiled, "Well, thank you."

"You look not more then like 25!"

"Well, how old are you?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I'm almost 16."

"So, I'm like 25 years your senior." 

 I pulled out nodding to the valet boy, and I waited for her directions to her house, even though I knew that as well.

"Turn here…" She said.

"I did not make you uncomfortable did I?" 

She shook her head, "No, I'm just shock."

I touched her hand softly, "Don't worry. I'm not some sick hentai who make child porn." I joked, and she smiled.

"You don't look like the type."

My eyes met hers, and I wanted to die.

"Um…It's up the street."

"Huh?"

"My house."

"Oh sorry!" I blushed putting my hand back on the steering wheel as we came up to her house.

"Um…thank you."

I looked at her again; "Think I can call you sometime?"

She nodded slowly, and I reached for a pen and paper in the glove compartment, brushing against her leg.

"My number is, 555-9528." 

"I'll call you, okay?"

What happened next, I did not really plan, but I went one with it. I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers.

She was beat red, "G-good night Matthew."

"Good Night Minako..."

She got out of the car shutting the door, and gave a small wave.

"…my angel on earth."


End file.
